deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Kingjofferyjr/Zande Warrior vs Ninja
Zande Warrior The vicious Ethiopian warriors renowned for their military prowess and psychological warfare to quickly defeat their enemies. They come into this battle with deadly Iron age weapons used to intimidate their foes. Ninja The stealthy, guerilla warfare expert made famous through popular culture. Their reputation as skilled and disciplined warriors has survived the test of time and into the present day, and for a good reason. When these two warriors meet it will be decided once and for all....Who. Is. Deadliest! Zande Warrior The Azande (plural) are an ethnic group from North Central Africa. They live primarily in Sudan, Democratic Republic of Congo nd Ethiopia. Their name means 'the people who possess much land' and refers to their history as conquering warriors. As warriors in the 1800's, their iron weapons were completely out dated when compared with British guns. They relied mostly on psychological warfare to defeat their enemies, in some cases they ven sharpened their teeth to appear to be cannibals. Although popular at the time, they were completely against the slave trade, often attacking slave traders who were armed with guns. They are still around to this day due to their toughness and pure will power. Weapons Length-21 Inches. Weight-3.5lbs. Material-Iron. The Kpinga was a multi-bladed throwing knife used by the Azande. It could be thrown overhead or sideways, depending on whether the warrior was hoping to kill or injure. Because of its many blades a warrior was always guaranteed an impalement upon impact. Although not made of steel, a strong throw could easily smash through flesh and bone. Length-7 feet. Weight-3.5lbs. Material-Wood and Iron. This spear was a deadly weapon. When pulled out of a body it causes severe injuries no matter where it lands. It can easily rip muscle straight from the bone. Length-2 feet. Weight-2.5lbs. Material-Iron, Wood and Hide. Altough usually used for execution, the sharp edge makes it an acceptable secondary combat weapon. The sharp point can easily catch an enemy on the neck or even slide between ribs and cut through internal organs. Although it doesn't have great penetration, the poison tip can badly incapacitate an enemy. Warrior Stats Ninja The Ninjas first came to being in the 11th century when Samurai interacted with Chinese monks and Buddhist Shaoline. The combination of martial arts that these men learned formed the basics on Ninjutsu. These first Ninjas practiced these skills in the secluded mountains of Japan before teaching their techniques to everyday farmers. In the 17th century they became the elite assassins we see on TV today when the Tokugawa Shogunate hired them. Their culture however came to an end when the Boshin War led to Empire of Japan. With the use of modern guns it became easier to the crack down on these mysterious spies. Many formed underground crime organisations, an example being the modern day Yakuza. Weapons In this battle the Ninja will enter the battle with two shurikens. Essentially the were four inch long death stars. Although most were homemade using pins or needles, these particular ones are called hira-shuriken. Despite common belief, they were used for distraction rather than killing Because of their small size they could be used while carrying a sword and because they were so light and sharp, the user could quickly throw them without exposing himself to a counter attack. Although not strictly a weapon, these were bird eggs filled with blinding substances. The blinding substances could leave a warrior wide open for attack although the effects don't last as long as some would believe. Once the heavy materials are removed, a mentally strong warrior could keep fighting. Length-34 inches. Weight-2 lbs. Material-Tempered Carbon Steel. The Ninjato is possibly the most famous sword in the world with a single, deadly sharp edge. Funnily enough there is no historical account of the Ninjato, its design is purely speculation. It was mostly a slashing sword but it could be used for stabbing. It was quite a short sword, used mainly for indoor combat which could be a problem in open plains. Length-14 feet. Weight-4lbs. Material-Steel Blade and Iron Ball and Chain. The Kusarigama was used to hit and injure the enemy with the weighted end or tangle them with his chain before attacking them with the sharp blade. The long chain was primarily used to keep the enemy at a distance, especially when the enemy is heavily armoured. Warrior Stats Voting and Battle To vote you must give weapon edges to all four weapons with atleast five lines on each edge. You must then write another five lines as to why you think the warrior of your choosing should win. Votig ends on September 17th at three o'clock. The battle will be fought in an abandoned African village with both close and long range areas. Like all battles there will be no home advantage. The Battle The Zande burst through the thin wall of the wooden hut as the assasin jumped through the small opening the tribesmen called a window. He quickly looked around the room with his spear raised with both fear and malice. It was empty. The Zande had to admit that this murderer was skilled having been capable of killing three experienced warriors and their leader with only metal stars. He had easily outrun the young Azande but not him. He had fought off many white slave traders and slaughtered them as they fled, this assasins days were numbered. The Ninja burst through the window into the hut before summer-saulting out of the next one. He jumped onto the roof just in time as the tribal warrior crashed into the hut. He stayed there for a few seconds before acting. He grabbed a black egg from his satchel and threw it into the window. He heard scramblingand coughing within the hut as the man stumbled out into the opening. The man collapsed on the ground, desperately sucking in the clan air. The ninja jumped from the low roof and walked towards the man. He attempted to get up but in the blink of an eye a shuriken flew through the air. It cut into the mans forearm but he did not cry out. He simply reached for his shield as the ninja looked on with curiosity. Suddenly the man drew a strange spiked metal knife as the ninja reached down for his shurikens. With great speed he threw the shuriken but it barely pierced his shield. The Zande hurled his Kpinga with as much force as his injured forearm would let him. The hilt smacked against the the mans stomach, emptying the assassins lungs. He followed up with a swipe with his spear but he was left cutting air as the ninja, showing great agility, dodged the sharp blade. He stabbed again but this time he just found his mark. The spiked edges cut into the mans thigh but again he backed off while showing no discomfort at the same time. He drew a chain from his waist along with a claw and a metal ball, He swung the ball at the Zandes head but he raised his shield. The wicker was broke to splinters as the sphere smashed through with ease. He tried stabbing again to keep the ninja out of reach but he dug the spike into the spears handle and pulled, yanking it from his hand. The Zande charged as the spike flew an inch over his head. He slammed his body into the ninjas as he was thrown onto the ground while the ball and spike was thrown in another direction. He grabbed his makraka from his back and slashed at the ninja but again he danced out of the way with his sword in his hand. The ninja pressed on with his ninjato, easily blocking his opponent wild slahes. He deflected a downwards slash before kicking him in the stomach. He followed up with a second cut to the forearm causing him to drop his sword before stabbing him deep in the shoulder. The Zande finally fell to the ground, his tanned face now pale. The Ninja raised his sword again, ready to deliver the final blow when he suddenly collaHe looked at his stomach in time to see an arrow stuck in his stomach. He glanced at the Zande who replied with a wide grin. The Zande, with great difficulty, stood before pulling the poisoned arrow from the ninjas chest and drove through his eye. Note Sorry that this battle is rushed, just back from a course in Englad and I am exhausted but at the same time this was my only chance to write it. [[Category:Blog posts]